The art discloses many problems associated with formulating and preparing stable fabric conditioning formulations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,533, Nejditch et al. issued Sep. 9, 1975. Japanese Laid Open Publication 1,249,129, filed Oct. 4, 1989, discloses a problem with dispersing fabric softener actives containing two long hydrophobic chains interrupted by ester linkages ("diester quaternary ammonium compounds") and solves it by rapid mixing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,414, Chang, issued Nov. 19, 1991, teaches and claims compositions containing mixtures of quaternary ammonium salts containing at least one ester linkage, nonionic surfactant such as a linear alkoxylated alcohol, and liquid carrier for improved stability and dispersibility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,547, Straathof et al., issued Aug. 30, 1988, claims compositions containing either diester, or monoester quaternary ammonium compounds where the nitrogen has either one, two, or three methyl groups, stabilized by maintaining a critical low pH of from 2.5 to 4.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,578, Verbruggen, issued Aug. 30, 1983 discloses hydrocarbons, fatty acids, fatty acid esters, and fatty alcohols as viscosity control agents for fabric softeners (the fabric softeners are disclosed as optionally comprising ester linkages in the hydrophobic chains). WO 89/115 22-A (DE 3,818,061-A; EP-346,634-A), with a priority of May 27, 1988, discloses diester quaternary ammonium fabric softener components plus a fatty acid. European Pat. No. 243,735 discloses sorbitan esters plus diester quaternary ammonium compounds to improve dispersions of concentrated softener compositions.
Diester quaternary ammonium compounds with a fatty acid, alkyl sulfate, or alkyl sulfonate anion are disclosed in European Pat. No. 336,267-A with a priority of Apr. 2, 1988. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,321, Walley, issued Feb. 28, 1989, teaches fabric softener compositions comprising monoester analogs of ditallow dimethyl ammonium chloride which are dispersed in a liquid carrier as sub-micron particles through high shear mixing, or particles can optionally be stabilized with emulsifiers such as nonionic C.sub.14-18 ethoxylates.
E.P. Appln. 243,735, Nusslein et al., published Nov. 4, 1987, discloses sorbitan ester plus diester quaternary ammonium compounds to improve dispersibility of concentrated dispersions.
E.P. Appln. 409,502, Tandela et al., published Jan. 23, 1991, discloses, e.g., ester quaternary ammonium compounds, and a fatty acid material or its salt.
E.P. Appln. 240,727, Nusslein et al., priority date of Mar. 12, 1986, teaches diester quaternary ammonium compounds with soaps or fatty acids for improved dispersibility in water.
The art also teaches compounds that alter the structure of diester quaternary ammonium compounds by substituting, e.g., a hydroxy ethyl for a methyl group or a polyalkoxy group for the alkoxy group in the two hydrophobic chains. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,867, Kang et al., issued Oct. 28, 1975, discloses the substitution of a hydroxyethyl group for a methyl group. A softener material with specific cis/trans content in the long hydrophobic groups is disclosed in Jap. Pat. Appln. 63-294316, filed Nov. 21, 1988. Jap. Pat. Appln. 4-333,667, published Nov. 20, 1992, teaches liquid softener compositions containing diester quaternary ammonium compounds having a total saturated:unsaturated ratio in the ester alkyl groups of 2:98 to 30:70.
All of the above patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.